


Princess Alderaan.

by animealyssa



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Poe's a dumbass, Prompt Fic, Semi-TROS except Ben lives, Smut Eventually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:27:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22037797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animealyssa/pseuds/animealyssa
Summary: You are the daughter of Leia Organa and Han Solo, younger sister to Ben Solo. You are second in command of the Resistance alongside your mother, and have attracted attention from a certain Commander.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Reader
Comments: 18
Kudos: 121





	1. Best Damn Pilot.

**Author's Note:**

> welcome!! this is my prompt series fic, the establishing bits. the first four chapters were written by me over prompts and the rest will be requests by you made over on my tumblr @ mandowhoreian.tumblr.com. please do not request until all 4 parts are done!
> 
> \-----
> 
> “I’m the best damn pilot in the galaxy” “I think you missed putting the word ‘second’ in there somewhere”

Poe Dameron drove your mother absolutely nuts. And she put up with your _father_ for a good portion of her life and dealt with you and Ben nearly killing each other as kids, so if Poe was driving her more nuts than all of that, he was either really talented in a way or just really stupid. You still lived with your mother on base (What can you say? You two were nearly attached at the hip now) and often she would come in after you, cursing him out as she walked through the door. You didn’t have as many interactions with Poe as she did, but from what she said you were thankful sometimes. He was a completely different person with you, still pushy and determined to do the right thing but less… annoying. You couldn’t understand it, but you just assumed it was because he probably was more comfortable with Leia. 

You weren’t always with the Resistance. After your brother went off to the Jedi temple to train with your Uncle Luke formally, you went off with your father and Uncle Chewie for a very long time while your mother got things started with the New Republic and also the Resistance, since the First Order was now rising. 

“Believe it or not, you’re probably better off with your father and Chewbacca right now. We can holo every night if you want to, sweetheart.” she told you as you clung to her before boarding the Millennium Falcon with your father. You were a teenager at the time, maybe about 16 or 17. You stayed with him until you were 23, a few years after the destruction of Uncle Luke’s Jedi Temple and your brothers turn to the Dark Side. You could have gone back to your mother at any time you wanted, but you enjoyed being around your dad and Chewbacca, and it actually helped you learn a great deal about the galaxy and surviving. It also made you a pretty decent pilot. 

Once you were back with your mother, you began to climb the ranks. You wanted to do it properly - not just get to the top because you are the daughter of General Organa. When you got back to the Resistance, Poe Dameron was already a Commander with his own squadron of pilots and you were just a measly Lieutenant who stuck to the General’s side like glue, earning her place among the ranks. 

Now, 5 or so years later, you were General Solo of the Resistance alongside your mother. You were respected almost as much as she was, having learned everything from her. At first, you sensed Poe was maybe a bit jealous that he wasn’t picked. He did work equally hard after all and was around longer. He avoided your gaze for a long time after that, but when he caught you quietly sobbing in the corner of the quiet Command Center after the death of Han, he came to comfort you in an instant. After that he was nicer to you. It was that moment where you started to develop some feelings for the man, despite him being how he was. Something changed for you that day, and you weren’t sure what, but you didn’t dislike it. 

As much as you just thought he was being nice to you, your mother Leia saw _right through him._ He had been giving you heart eyes since he first laid eyes on you when you were 23, tangled hair, scruffy smuggler-looking clothes with Wookie hair attached and all. His eyes followed you when you walked into a room and everywhere else you went within it. Poe Dameron was absolutely smitten with you, but he didn’t have enough balls to tell you. 

Either that, or he was scared of Leia. She assumed it was a bit of both. 

Leia was determined one way or another to get Poe to admit his feelings, or have you both just fall for each other naturally. She knew that Poe would be good for you, because although stupid he was good at heart (and she knew you’d be able to put up with stupid, having Ben as an older brother and Han as your father). Leia also knew that you would be good for him, giving him something to come back to and something to live for. She just needed to figure out _how._

“Mom? You okay?” you asked her upon seeing her dozing off, mind elsewhere. You saw her snap back to reality, smiling up at you. 

“I’m fine, thank you honey. Just thinking.” she said to you, standing up slowly and looking around the make-shift Command Center that’s been made on the jungle planet of Ajan Kloss. “Have you seen Commander Dameron?” 

“Not recently. Last I saw he was working on his X-Wing with the rest of the Black Squadron. I was just about to go help Uncle Chewie with some repairs on the Falcon, I can go find him for you first though if you want.” you replied to her, as she was walking out of the room and into the jungle. 

“I swear, he needs to get his head out of his cockpit. He’s always working on that damn X-Wing.” she mumbled as she made way to the X-Wings. You laughed at her as you walked. “You can go help Chewie on the Falcon, I’ll go find Dameron. I have to speak with him on something.” she said to you, leaving you behind as she walked off. Narrowing your eyes at your mother walking away, you backed up and made way to the Falcon. 

Meanwhile, Poe Dameron was elbows-deep in some wiring on his X-Wing, BB-8 on the ground trying to assist him. He felt as though his beloved fighter wasn’t flying as quick as it was supposed to be, and went on in to investigate. He was just about to finish some wiring when BB-8 beeped from below him, signaling the arrival of the General. He turned, seeing Leia giving a smile to the little BB unit and then looking back up at Poe.

“What can I do for you, General?” he asked, hopping down from the top of the X-Wing and landing in front of her. 

“I swear, you love this thing more than you love yourself.” she said to him. 

“Well, I’ve put a lot of work into it. Where’s General Solo?” he asked her. Leia smiled at him when he asked about her daughter. Oh, he had it _bad._

“Helping Chewbacca with repairs on the Falcon. You know that was her home for a while, right? She loves that ship. Flies it nearly as good as her father, if not better, actually. Walks away with a whole lot less damage with her than it did with Han.” Leia said to him. His ears perked up. You flew? He didn’t know that about you - he had never seen you outside of the Command Center for the most part. He’d love to see you fly one day, especially the Falcon. Poe didn’t doubt that you were a great pilot, you were great at almost anything to him. “Oh you have it bad…” Leia chuckled. BB-8 chirped beside her as Poe’s face turned red.

“Ex-excuse me, General?” he stammered, at a loss for words. 

“Tell me, how long have you liked my daughter?” Leia asked, a little more forcefully. If he wasn’t going to see where this was going, she would have to be forward.

“I have no—”

“Dameron, cut the shit. I can tell just by the way you light up when she’s around or when she’s brought up.” Leia cut him off, tired of beating around the bush. He liked her and she knew it. Poe sighed, accepting defeat and finally meeting her gaze honestly.

“The moment I saw her for the first time. I almost pushed it all away, but when I found her on the floor after Han died… it all came back. I can’t get her out of my mind.” Poe said to her. Leia smiled, taking his hand in hers. 

“Oh, I knew it.” she said with a laugh. 

“Of course you did.” Poe mumbled. Leia gave his hand a squeeze before letting go. 

“Go after her. She’s good for you, and you’re good for her. You need something else in this war besides your X-Wing, Dameron. But if you ever hurt her, I’ll demote you without second thought.” Leia said to him, beginning to walk away. 

“Y-y-yes General.” he stammered, watching her walk away from the area. Poe sighed, kneeling on the ground next to his droid. “Well, what the hell do I do now, buddy?” he asked his droid. All he got was a few beeps in response that strung together to be _‘Ask her out, idiot’_. Poe scoffed as he climbed back up on his X-Wing, continuing his work. From on top of his ship though, he could see you all the way across the base working on the Falcon with Chewie.

“Try that one, Uncle Chewie!” you said to him, throwing up a wire to the Wookie on top of the ship. He growled back in response, getting to work on fixing the hyperdrive. The inside workings were all fine and dandy, but _somehow_ the outside workings were all screwed up. “Who in the world was the one flying this to get this damaged anyway?” you asked him. Chewbacca looked up, seeing Leia in the distance throw a wink at him, signaling it was ‘go time’ for her little plan. The Wookie growled back a name to you, which was honest, at least, but also divisive to Leia’s plan. 

“Poe?! You let him fly this?! I thought we agreed either you, me, or Rey _only!_ ” you shouted back to him. Chewbacca growled a rushed few sentences back to you. “No, I do like Poe! I like him a lot, he’s a great pilot it’s just - the Falcon means a lot to me and I only want people Dad trusted flying it.” Once more, you were met with some more growls. “You’re just as bad as mom, you! Don’t read more into that!” you said, face red. Chewbacca laughed as he hopped down from the top of the Falcon, taking you in for a hug. He looked over your shoulder, or actually he just looked _up_ technically, and saw Poe and BB-8 coming over towards you. The Wookie bid her a quick farewell and went off to join Leia. "You two are up to something and I am going to figure out what it - oh.... hello, Poe." you said, threatening the Wookie but cutting yourself off when Poe appeared behind you. 

"Is everything alright, General?" he asked you. You quickly glanced over at your mother and Chewbacca in the Command Center staring at the two of you and immediately had a feeling as to what they were up to. 

_Oh, those sneaky little nerfherders._

You were no kind-of-Jedi-whatever-he-was like your brother, or even just a half-way-there Jedi like your mother, and definitely not a full fledged Jedi like your Uncle Luke (you weren't actually Force sensitive at all, you were fully your father's daughter), but you knew exactly what your mother was up to. She was doing the same thing to you and Poe that she did to Kaydel Ko Connix and Jessika a year and a half ago. 

_She was setting you up._

Realizing that you hadn't answered him yet, you turned your attention back to the pilot. 

"Oh, yeah... everything's good. How's your X-Wing?" you asked him, cleaning off your greasy hands with a towel before throwing it back on the ground. 

"Gonna need to take it out later and make sure it doesn't blow up on me. How's the Falcon?" he asked you back, leaning against the leg of the ship. _Maker, he was good looking._

"I need to get a droid in to run some diagnostics and we'll see. I heard that you were to blame for the malfunctioning hyperdrive." you said back to him pointedly. BB-8 chirped with laughter next to his master as he sped away, avoiding the confrontation. 

"I - yeah... I have no excuse for this. I can help you with the repairs, if you want?" he said to you sweetly, clearly sorry for this. Poe was cursing himself out in his head, clearly trying not to blow any chances he had with you but feeling like he was. You sighed softly and shook your head. 

"No, it's fine. I pretty much got her all fixed, anyway. I'm a little particular with who gets to fly her, you know? I'd prefer if it was just Chewie and I, and maybe Rey. But things happen." you said sadly across from him. Poe knew that list was short for "only people who my father actually trusted to fly her could touch" - and Han certainly didn't trust Poe, even though he hardly knew him. 

"Hey, I get it. Won't touch her again without your permission. But I will have you know, I am the best damn pilot in the galaxy." He said, trying to lighten the mood. You gave a laugh at him.

"You forgot to put the word 'second' in there, Commander." you said shyly, walking up closer to him. 

"Are you calling yourself the best pilot? I'll have to witness it myself, General." he said, his confidence boosting as he took one step closer to you. Your heart started beating faster in your chest as he was now nearly chest-to-chest with you. Poe wrapped an arm around your back and brought his lips to yours quickly, catching you off guard. You kissed him back, sinking into his embrace as your lips moved with each other. Sparks flew and you heard a muffled Wookie cry in the background, parting your lips from each other as you let out a giggle. 

"That woman is unbearable, sometimes." you said to him, knowing that he would immediately know who you were talking about. Poe let out a laugh too, keeping you in his embrace to brush your hair out of your face gently.

"That she is, but we wouldn't survive without her." Poe commented. You smirked as he turned you two to face your smiling mother and an accomplished Wookie, along with an overly happy droid at her feet. "Still gonna need to see you fly though. Just to make sure you really are the best." he said. You laughed as you looked up to him, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

"Consider it a date, hotshot."


	2. Don't Do Anything Stupid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Just... don't do anything stupid."
> 
> “I’ll try but I can’t guarantee anything.”

Leia had not stopped bragging to you for _weeks_ about how she was right and how she knew you and Poe would be good together. She told you about how she threatened demotion, Chewie told you about how he threatened to rip his arm out of his socket (Poe didn't understand Wookiese, so you had to translate that for him, with laughter), and despite at least those threats (you also knew he definitely got more from other people, like Rey at least) he stuck around. He stole kisses from you in the corner of the Command Center, behind his X-Wing, and outside of your quarters. 

You took late-night walks with him through the jungle almost every night. He told you about his life - his parents, his 'rebellious' phase after his mother passed and his job as a Spice Runner before going into the Resistance. You told him about growing up with Ben, the trouble the two of you would get into that drove your mother absolutely mad, and then living with your dad as a teenager on the Falcon and smuggling together. 

Despite how the Resistance felt about your brother (the ones who knew what happened to him, that is), Poe let you talk about him endlessly. Which you were thankful for, because your mother got depressed whenever you talked about Ben or brought him up and you didn't think anyone else would care. But Poe did. He laughed at your antics and when you told him the story of when you two _almost_ crashed the Falcon trying to get it to just lift off, resulting in two weeks worth of chores on the ship from your father as punishment. He _really_ got a kick out of that one. 

"I was 10 and he was 14 - he should have known better but how was I supposed to know better?" you said in your defense. 

"Best pilot in the galaxy, huh?" he replied to you with a smirk, wrapping his arms around your waist in the moonlight. Poe didn't give you a chance to fight back because his lips were on yours in a matter of seconds. Every time you kissed, you felt butterflies in your stomach and felt sparks on your lips. He was a pain in the ass but he absolutely swept you off your feet, and you weren't complaining. His hand always found its way to your hair, gently knotting itself there as yours found the back of his neck, attempts to bring you two closer than before. You ended up flush against each others bodies - as flush as you could get with clothes on. 

You and Poe had discussed taking things slow. You had never really dated before - who would even dare _try_ to go near you with Han Solo and a Wookie for body guards in your teens - and Poe was just really trying to not screw things up. You only just got past the touching each other territory and exploring each others bodies in the darkened room of his quarters, and while he may seem like the type who would want to immediately move things to third base, he was ever so gentle with you and refused to do anything to you that you weren't comfortable with. 

He made you incredibly happy, anybody with eyes could see that. And you did the same to him. 

Currently, the two of you were laying on his bed, you in one of his shirts and him in just his boxers, dreading getting up for the morning. His arms were around your waist and his head was buried into your neck, sound asleep. You woke before him most mornings like these, knowing that you had to get back to your quarters with your mother to change and get ready. However, he didn't make it easy for you. The second you moved he would hold you tighter, grumbling about how you didn't _have_ to leave so early. 

"Only one of us can be late for the meeting, and it's not going to be me." you whispered to him after he finishing complaining. He let out a tired laugh as he rolled onto his back, bringing you on top of him. You softly kissed him, using this as your means for escape. He complained as you threw on your pants and your own shirt instead of his, getting ready to depart his quarters. 

"One of these days, you're not going to need to leave to get ready." he said tiredly to you, slowly trudging himself out of bed to say goodbye until later. He wrapped his bare arms around you and kissed you again. "I'll see you later, babe." 

"Counting on it. Don't be late!" you said, scolding him as you walked out the door. You heard him huff with laughter as you shut it behind you, making your way over to your quarters and walking in quietly, in an attempt to not disturb your mother if she was still sleeping. 

"Why don't you just leave clothes at Dameron's quarters? You already sleep there almost every night." your mother asked you as you walked in. Of course, you couldn't get lucky and have her be sleeping. That would just be the kind of luck that you knew you didn't have. 

"I don't sleep there that often." you mumbled, going into your bedroom to use your refresher and get ready. Leia scoffed, walking out the door and leaving you to get ready. Deep down, you knew she was right. You should just leave some stuff at his place, but your inner anxiety told you that doing that would be to much of a commitment between you two. You knew that you liked Poe a lot, but you hadn't even told each other that you loved each other. 

Did you love him? Probably. But did he love you? You didn't know. A relationship was uncharted territory for the two of you. You knew that you had never felt feelings this strong for anyone else in your life.

Those were things you would have to figure out at another time. For now, you needed to finish getting ready to go to a meeting with your mother and the rest of the base. You slipped into some fresh clothes quickly, brushing your hair out as you went and putting it in a low, lazy braid before walking out the door. You realized you were probably going to be late as you walked out the door, knowing that you'd probably hear it from Poe as you arrived. Sure enough, he shot a smirk your way as you went and stood by him. 

"Only one of us can be late, huh?" he said to you. You shushed him as Leia looked at you narrowly, beginning the meeting. 

"As many of you know, not only are we low on supplies but our spy in the First Order has recently contacted us. They claim to have some information on the rumored return of Emperor Palpatine. I know we haven't heard any of this ourselves through our radios, but we need to take any crumb we can get on this matter." Leia said to the group. You sighed next to Poe, almost forgetting about the Palpatine rumors all together. He placed a hand on your back and spoke up to the group. 

"General, I volunteer myself for this mission. Let me, Finn and Rey get the supplies and the information. As long as we have the drop points and coordinates, we will be fine." Poe said to her. 

"And what ship do you intend to use for that?" she asked him. You felt Poe stiffen next to you, and you immediately knew that he was going to ask. Chewie made a low growl from behind you, signaling that he knew too. 

"With General Solo's permission... the Falcon." he said slowly. Chewbacca put a paw on your shoulder and Finn looked at you from next to Rey and Rose, as did your mother. Sighing, you spoke up.

"Only if I'm allowed on the mission and Chewbacca and I fly." you proposed. Chewbacca growled out that it was a fair deal, Poe sighing next to you now. 

"General Solo can go on the mission with you, and she pilots, Chewbacca co-pilots. Rey stays with me for training. You'll use R2 to save the transmission data, so he'll go as well." Leia said back to you. You nodded, as did Poe and Finn. Chewbacca roared that he would go get the ship ready for take off as the meeting concluded. You were just about to follow Chewbacca when your mother snatched your arm. "Be careful. And you - just.... don't do anything stupid." she said to you, directing her last statement to Poe. 

"I'll try, but I can't guarantee anything." Poe said back to her. She slapped his arm and looked back at you. 

"He meant to say yes." you said as you lead Poe away from her, Finn following behind. 

"General, are you sure you're okay with coming?" Finn asked you. 

"Yes, Finn. If I wasn't, I wouldn't have volunteered to come in the first place. Plus, I'm not letting Poe ruining my father's ship _again._ " you said, walking onto the Falcon. 

"I mess up the hyperdrive one time..." he mumbled as you made your way to the pilots seat. Poe slid into the seat behind you and Finn on the opposite behind Chewie. R2 beeped in encouragement from behind all of you, locking himself down as to not move. You plugged the coordinates in and with shaky hands, began to take off. You lifted off from the planet quickly, seeing the ground get smaller below you until eventually, you were in the stars and could see the planet below you. 

"Prepare to make the jump. Strap in, boys. Lock down, R2." you said to them. Chewbacca gave you a roar of acknowledgment as you pulled down the lever to jump into hyperspace. The Falcon soared into it, leaving you a moment to catch your breath. Chewbacca called you out for your nervousness, and in this moment you were thankful neither could understand him. "I am not! Be quiet you." you scolded back to him. Poe and Finn looked between the two of you curiously - but said nothing to try and guess what was going on. "When we arrive, Finn and Chewie will get the supplies onto the ship while Poe opens up the top hatch to get the information from the spy loaded onto R2. I'll stay over here so incase we need to make a quick getaway, we can." you told them. Everyone seemed to agree, which made you feel better as you jumped out of hyperspace. 

The second you did though, your heart dropped. 

"Shit - cloak the ship now!" you cursed upon seeing a few TIE fighters in the area. Chewbacca roared as he did so and you sped up, buzzing past them. "Okay, we may need to make this quicker than we thought." you said to them.

"Chewie, go with Finn to the back and get ready for the supplies, I'll take over!" Poe said to him. Chewbacca looked at you for approval and when you nodded, he did as Poe said. "This isn't going to be easy, babe." he said to you. 

"I know it isn't." you told him back, going in for your landing and lowering the ramp, also opening the top hatch in the process. "Get that information!" you told him. He nodded as he stood up, running with R2 following him to get the information from the spy. You were on edge, nerves kicking in as you just had a feeling that this wasn't going to go well, like Poe said. "Hurry up!" you shouted back to them. Chewbacca and Finn were back on the Falcon, ramp now sealed and waiting on Poe. 

"It's almost there!" Poe shouted back. In the distance, you could hear TIE fighters closing in. "Got it! Close the hatch and punch it!" He shouted. Chewbacca closed the hatch as you hauled ass away from the location, TIEs now following you from behind. 

"Finn get on that gun!" you shouted. 

"Copy that, General!" he shouted back, running to the gun. Moments later he started to shoot as Poe made his way back to the cockpit, sitting behind you and Chewbacca. 

"They're tracking us, you can't make the jump without them following." Poe said to you. 

"No kidding?!" you practically shouted back. 

"I can get them off our trail, but you might not like it..." he said to you. Chewbacca protested immediately as you took a quick moment to think. "Trust me." he said. Reluctantly, you gave up your seat in the pilot's chair and Poe took over. 

"R2, lock down!" you shouted back to the astromech. He beeped in response as you heard him do so, strapping yourself in, nervous for what was to come. 

"Strap in everyone, the only way to get them off our trail is to lightspeed skip!" Poe said. 

" _What?!_ " you nearly shouted at him. Before you could protest he already had made the first jump. You were thrown back in your seat as they escaped the first jump, flying through god-knows-where. 

"They're still on us, Poe!" Finn shouted from the gunner. 

"I know! Just trust me, we'll be fine!" Poe shouted back to him. He got ready to make another jump, but not before the ship ran alongside a cliff. 

"Poe!" you yelled to him. You were ignored as you entered yet another world, TIEs still following you even as you made it out. You were _fuming_ at him right now. Even if he was correct about this being the only way to get the TIEs off their tale, he was practically ruining the Falcon. You were thrown back into your seat as you made one last jump, through some sort of creature, and you were back in your normal system. 

"They're gone." Finn said, running back up from the guns. You sighed with relief, desperate to get home. Poe turned to you with a small smirk after he landed the ship on the ground. 

"Told you we'd be fine." he said to you. 

"Yeah, at what cost to my father's ship?" you said to him, getting up and running outside to see the damage. Your heart sunk when you saw the outside of the ship was on fire, thankfully already being put out by some droids. In the corner of your eye you saw your mother and Rey, sad look on both their faces.

"Baby..." he said, reaching out to you. You turned on your heel and made way for your mother, tears in your eyes. He stayed behind and watched you go this time. 


	3. Tell Me Why I Should Stay.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Tell me why I should stay”   
> “Because I need you…I…I’m not good with this sort of stuff”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smut ahead friendos!!!! enjoy this because i make you cry in the next one

You sat next to your mother in your quarters, eyes red from the light crying you had been doing. It was so, so stupid to be crying over a ship - but at the same time, it wasn't. You knew the Falcon would be fine. It could be repaired, and you were sure Chewbacca was already working on its repairs. It was the fact that you trusted Poe to get it out in one piece, and he didn't. The Falcon was your home - it was the best home you had and held all of your best memories with your father, and even your brother from when you were kids. Both were gone from your life. What would happen the next time you let him at the pilot's seat? Would he completely wreck it? 

Leia had her arms wrapped around her daughter as her head laid on her shoulder. _God_ she was going to let Dameron have it later on. She knew that the both of them needed to leave their quarters eventually for they had business to attend too, but for now Leia was settling for just this moment of being a mother. When she sensed you were upset, she immediately brought you back to your quarters and sat with you, letting you just cry it out. 

“He’s a man, my love. They never know how things can actually hurt a woman.” she cooed to you softly. 

“I’m not foolish, right? I feel foolish.” you asked her. 

“Of course you’re not foolish. Don’t ever think that again! That was your fathers ship that you spent a good portion of your life living on with him. You have every right to be upset when something happens to it by someone you trust.” Leia said to you, sitting you up now and wiping your eyes. “I think he knows why you are upset, though. He looks at you like you’re the entire galaxy, as you should be looked at. He might not entirely understand it and you might get frustrated - but go talk to him. Work it out.” she said to you, standing up with you. Slowly you nodded and let your quarters, walking over to his. 

You figured that would be a fair place to start, since you were close by. As you approached, you could hear muffled beeps through the door and someone talking, presumably, Poe. You weren’t able to make out what he was saying but it was a little clear to you that BB-8 was trying to reason with him. Slowly you knocked at the door, and within seconds it was opened. Poe appeared on the other side, BB-8 chirping at his feet. 

“Can we talk?” you asked quietly. 

“Yeah - yeah, come in.” he said in a rush. After you walked in BB-8 quickly rolled out of the room and Poe shut the door behind the two of you. You sat on the edge of his bed and he stood in front of you, an awkward silence filling the air. Poe took a deep breath in before he spoke. “I’m sorry. I didn’t know the Falcon would sustain that much damage doing the skips. It was dangerous, but in that moment I was thinking of getting everyone out alive and with the information back to Leia.” 

“Lightspeed skips are _dangerous_ Poe, I told you that when you told me you knew how to do them. The Falcon can barely handle hyperspace right now as it is!” you scolded to him. “I’m not even overly upset about the damage, anymore Poe. It can be fixed. I’m more upset that you _know_ how much it means to be and yet you _still_ went ahead. The skips put our life in danger more than the First Order did!” you said to him. 

“I know, I know! I just - before you, I didn’t have anything besides the cause to attach to that I really loved. My X-Wing… BB-8… sure, I have those things. But I don’t know what it’s like to have something like that. I’m trying to understand, believe me… I’m sorry - I don’t think…” he said, trailing off, emotions getting the better of him. Tears brimmed his eyes as you approached him, cupping his hand in your cheek. 

“Tell me why I should stay.” you said to him quietly. You were going to stay regardless. You loved him, you needed him in your life, despite it all. And he briefly said in his statement that he loved you. But you wanted to hear him say it. 

“Because I need you…I…I’m not good with this sort of stuff. I love you.” Poe said to you. With that you leaned up and brought his lips to meet yours. His arms immediately locked around you and yours went to his neck, bringing him closer to you. 

“I love you too.” you breathed once you parted for air, Poe’s lips moving to your neck. “And I want you to make love to me, please. All the way.” This caught his attention as he stopped kissing on your neck to look to you. 

“Are you sure?” he asked. You nodded quickly as he brought his lips to yours once more. You tangled your hairs in his hair as he lifted you, carrying you over to his bed. You locked your legs around his waist as Poe put you back down on his bed, hands fumbling with your shirt as he pulled it over your head. Immediately he went to your bra and took that off as well, hands going to your tits. You let out a soft moan as his mouth found one of them, taking one of your nipples in his mouth and letting his other hand stay on your other breast. Your mouth dropped open with another moan, Poe using his mouth to rile you up. “God you’re perfect.” he said to you, mouth full of tit as you moaned. “So _fucking_ perfect…” he breathed. 

You arched your back as you felt an ache begin to form in between your legs. But if you knew Poe, you knew he was going to drag this out, make you almost beg for him to do anything to you, before he would finally do what you wanted. This was no different, as he kept swirling his tongue over your nipple. His hands went to your pants as he worked them down and off your body, bringing your underwear down with them and unhitching your legs from his waist. You found it vastly unfair you were completely naked in front of him right now, but he was still fully clothed. 

All thought left your head though as soon as Poe placed his lips on your wet cunt, placing kisses on the smooth surface of your skin and letting his tongue dance over your sensitive folds. With a moan, you stretched your hands out and grabbed two fist fulls of the sheets under you, the ache between your legs intensifying as Poe worked his mouth on your cunt. You felt his hot breath every second he was down there, eating you out like it was his last meal. His hands gripped at your waist, keeping your hips steady and still. He was going to move at the pace that he desired, he was going to stretch you for as long as he could. 

“ _Poe…_ ” you moaned as you felt one of his hands that was on your hip move down in between your thighs, fingers grazing your entrance. Slowly, he sunk two of his fingers into you. You moaned so loudly that you hoped the walls were at least a little soundproof. The thought escaped your mind almost immediately as you felt your muscles tighten and your hips started to buck slowly to meet his face, grinding into him. 

Poe didn’t stop you as he pumped his fingers harder into you and paid all his attention with his mouth to your sensitive nub. He sucked on it gently, and between that and his fingers inside of you, you were sent over the edge as your orgasm took over. You said his name like a prayer, somehow his name being the only thing you knew how to say as your thighs clenched around his head and your cunt tightened around his fingers still pumping inside of you. 

You laid on his bed panting as he pulled his fingers out of you and licked his lips of your juices. You sat up slowly, bringing your hands to his shirt and pulling it over his head as his hands worked at his pants, pulling them down his body. He stepped out of them and immediately brought his lips back down onto you, grinding his clothed erection down into your cunt as he put you back on your back. His mothers ring dangled in between your tits as he snaked his boxers off his body. You reached your hand down between your bodies, but he snatched it up and placed it at your sides. 

“Blow me later, _I need you now._ ” he said, using his hand to spread your legs as he lined himself up with you. Poe searched your face for any second thoughts, and upon finding none he brought his lips down to yours and inserted his tip inside of you, slowly sinking into your tight cunt inch by inch. He let out a grunt as he kept going, stopping when you let out a whine. “I’m here. I’m here.” he told you comfortingly, leveling out and then stilling for a moment for you to adjust. He wiped a singular tear from your face as he kissed you softly again. 

You gave him a nod and he gently started thrusting. Poe was slipping curses and moans out of his mouth left and right as he moved and you just swung your arms around his neck, hands landing on his shoulders. He was tight around your walls but oh _gods_ did he feel good inside of you. Your bodies were flush together on the bed as he drove himself into you, quickening his pace as you felt heat starting to form in your body. Sweat was dripping off of Poe’s forehead as he used your neck as a muffler between his moans and the room, cursing your name out with every move he made as you moaned his name out. 

It was bliss. You forgot about everything that had happened earlier, forgot about the war, forgot about it all in this moment; it was just you and Poe becoming one, declaring your love for each other. 

“So good…” you breathed out, causing him to grunt. 

“God you’re perfect, so perfect - perfec-c-ct…” he stammered off at the end, regaining his composure only slightly as he started to plow into you faster, desperate for a release. He moved your hips up to match his, changing the angle so he was able to drive into you all the way and hit just the right spot that had you near screaming his name. He smashed his lips back down onto yours in an effort to get you quiet again.

When you came this time you came forcefully. You felt your entire body erupt into flames as your walls clenched around him and your back arched, high taking over you. You muffled your screams of pleasure into his neck as his lips moved to your neck, crying out your name as he came right after you, spilling his seed inside of you. Slowly you two came down from your highs and Poe slipped out of you, collapsing on the bed next to you and bringing you into his arms. 

“I love you, so much.” he said to you, pulling you to his body. “I’m sorry.” he said to you again quietly. 

“It’s okay Poe.”

“It’s not. I need to be better. For you. I’m not losing you - I can’t lose you.” he said to you, pressing a kiss to your temple. You smiled softly into the sheets as he pulled you closer to him, nuzzling his face into your neck. 

The war could wait. 


	4. I'm Going to Marry You.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “When this is over, I’m going to marry you.”   
> “I would certainly hope so, you dragged me into this in the first place.”

Numb.

That’s all you were.

Numb.

As you sat next to your mother’s covered dead body, holding her cold hand, you were numb.

She had given her last ounce of life force to reach out to your brother, in a desperate attempt to bring him back to the side of the light. She believed in him until her last breath, using it to tell you how much she loved you and him both.

You hadn’t stopped crying since she went. You refused to let go of her hand and spoke to no one. But you knew you would have to at some point. You were fighting a war, Emperor Palpatine had hundreds of Star Destroyers on Exegol waiting to blow out the galaxy. You needed to stand strong and figure out a plan of attack. You were the only one that the whole of the Resistance could turn too now, everything was on your shoulders.

For now. Leia’s last demand was also to make Poe acting General in her place, leaving it to be the two of you in charge. But he wasn’t back yet - or if he was you had no clue. You hadn’t left the area since she went to lay down. For all you know he could be back and you had no idea.

“Baby…” you heard from the side of you. You jumped, not expecting company, Leia’s hand slipping out of yours. Poe stood a few feet away from you, equally misty eyed.You let out a loud sob and he ran over to you, wrapping his arms around your body and bringing you to his chest. He held you tightly, letting his own tears fall as your sobs took over the room. You and Poe sat there for quite some time together and just cried for Leia. He held you with a near death-grip, not wanting to let you go in fear that you would do something rash. Poe was in nearly as much pain as you were. “I… I don’t know what to do. I’m not ready for this…” he breathed out. You took your head out of his chest, wiping your eyes slowly.

“None of us are…. how do we win this? We have no one… Poe, I’ve never felt more alone in my life. I don’t know how she did it.” you said to him, putting your head back on his chest once more.

“We had each other, Princess. That’s how we did it the first time.” you nearly jumped out of your skin at the familiar voice, Poe jumping with you. Coming out from the back entrance of the room was Lando Calrissian, someone you hadn’t seen since you were a teenager. “It’s been too long, Princess.”

“Uncle Lando…”you said, running over to the man and throwing your arms around him.

“Maz told me about Leia immediately. Said you’d need someone at your side - but it looks like you found one. You replacing me, Princess?” Lando asked you. You shrugged out a laugh.

“Never. Uncle Lando, this is Command - General Poe Dameron.” you said, correcting yourself to Poe’s new title as you spoke.

“The boyfriend that Chewie mentioned?” Lando asked, narrowing his eyes at Poe. You nodded back to him. “Look, I know these may be dark times. And no one might have came the last time you needed them. But let me and Chewbacca go out there and find people. They’ll come if they know whats at stake.”

“Maz has already offered to do that for us… I need you for something else.” you told him. Lando urged you to go on as Poe started listening, not hearing of this plan. “Mom gave her last ounce of life force to reach out to Ben - to bring him back. Uncle Lando, I know he’s out there. We need to try to get Ben back - otherwise her death will be all for nothing.”

“That’s risky, baby.” Poe said from behind you. You sighed, closing your eyes in defeat. You had a feeling that he wasn’t going to like it - as he had a right not to. You knew that everyone wouldn’t be so trusting of Ben at first, of what he’s done and everything else. But you had a gut feeling inside of you - you had to try. There had to be something you could do - or else you would be alone.

“But she’s right. As soon as we get a location on him, Chewie and I can take the Falcon with the General to him. The thing we have to do first is find him.” Lando said to the group.

“I feel like now is an alright time to point out that Rey never came back with us. She stole his TIE fighter and fled.” Poe said to you.

“So he’s on Endor still?” you asked. Lando was just about to reply back when you were interrupted by C3PO, saying that R2 was receiving a signal from Luke’s ship. You all ran out as quickly as you could. “It’s Rey. She’s lighting the way to Exegol. Poe, gather everyone in the Command Center, quickly.” He nodded as he ran off, you and Lando walking next to each other to the Command Center.

“Everyone’s here.” Poe said to you, coming to your side. You cleared your throat.

“I know these are dark times. Losing my mother is the worst thing that could happen to us right now. We have no direction, no idea of what to do. But right now, what we have is each other. Rey is on her way to the Emperor - she is lighting the way for us to follow. I want as many people as I can get out there fighting. We are the last hope the galaxy has. General Dameron will lead the X-Wings in, Maz is searching the galaxy right now for back up. We need to take out as many of those Star Destroyers as we can before it’s too late.” you said to the group. Pausing, you took another breath in and continued. “Upon her passing my mother made Poe General in her place. Among that I’m promoting Finn alongside of us as well. Poe and Finn will help coordinate the attacks on the Star Destroyers.”

“And what will you be doing, General?” Rose asked curiously.

“I’m going to save my brother.” you said. All was silent, a few people mumbling. “I know everyone has every right to not trust him. But my mother gave her last breath to reach out to him. I think I owe it to her to at least try to save him. You all have your orders. Stick to them.” Once more it was quiet, but Finn spoke up and saved the silence.

“You heard the General, get to your ships! As many as we can get! Everyone else will fight on foot - I have an idea.” Finn said. Everybody immediately broke out into a run, preparing their ships and getting ready to help. You and Lando went to the Falcon, Chewie already prepping it for take off.

“Wait!” you heard behind you. You skidded to a stop and saw Poe running toward you. He wrapped his arm around your waist as he brought you in for a kiss, using his other arm to secure something around your neck. “Take care of that for me, okay?” Your fingers went to the ring around your neck on the gold chain, breath catching in your throat.

“Poe… are you sure?” you asked him. He nodded.

“When this is over, I’m going to marry you.” he pronounced. You kissed him again, both of his arms going around you tightly.

“I would hope so. You brought me into this mess.” you joked. Poe laughed as he kissed you again, Chewbacca yelling behind you that you had to go jumping you out of your kiss. You pecked Poe on the lips one last time running up the Falcon and into the cockpit.

“If I have to see that one more time…” Lando started.

“Shut your mouth and let’s get going.” you mumbled. You leaned back in your seat as the Falcon took off, going into what you hoped was one final battle.

——

You blacked out the second you walked onto the surface. You saw Luke’s X-Wing and a TIE fighter by the entrance to the temple, and that was all you remembered before the world went black. You woke up to bright lights surrounding you, changed into a medical dress with blankets covering you. A groan managed to escape your lips and you were able to hear two sets of feet running up to you.

“Hey, hey - easy there, Squirt. You’re gonna hurt yourself.” the voice of your brother filled your ears as you heard your boyfriend calling for the nurse out in the hallway.

“Ben?” you choked out. Your vision straightened out as you were able to look to your brother.

“Yeah, it’s me.” he said to you. “Scared the shit out of everyone, by the way. A Star Destroyer had missed firing at something else and it went to the surface, knocking you back. Rey and I were coming out of the temple when Uncle Chewie was dragging you back in. Dameron almost lost his mind, too.”

“You’re really here?” you asked him sleepily, reaching a shaky hand up to touch his face. He nodded back to you, taking your hand.

“I’m here.” he said. You were overcome with emotion as you threw your arms around your brothers neck. Ben held you tightly yet gently, the two of you embracing for what felt like years. “I’m so sorry.” he said in a hushed tone.

“It’s okay. We’re okay.” you said to him quietly. The nurses came into the room and took over, quickly discharging you upon finding out that you were no longer bleeding from your head and that you seemed to be fine all around. Ben reluctantly let go of you to go off with Rey as Poe led you back to his quarters. The second you got back he nursed you onto the bed and you two laid together.

“I was so scared. I had never been that scared in my life. The way Ben yelled when he got here, holding you… my heart stopped. I thought you were dead but thank god… just a concussion.” Poe said to you, nestling you further onto his body.

“Fearless Poe Dameron, scared?” you joked quietly. You felt him chuckle a little bit as he brought you up to face him, pressing a kiss to your forehead before letting you lay.

“Yes. I was scared. Everything we’ve done in this war, that I’ve done… I never thought anything of it. Never got scared. It was just always the way, you know? Fighting endlessly until I got killed or until it was over. But that… I was actually terrified. I thought I lost you, right when we finally won. Rey tried to get me - us, to eat or something. Hydrate. Shower. Anything. Neither of us left.” Poe explained to you, tangling his fingertips into your hair gently.

“You can’t get rid of me that easily. We have a whole lot of life yet, now that we’ve won.” you said to him.

“That we do. I want to take you to Yavin 4 to meet my father, you’d love him. In the backyard is the Force Tree that your Uncle gave to my family. I can show you the remains of the old rebel base that your parents worked at… And I want to marry you.” he said to you sweetly, his face lighting up above you as he spoke of what the future held.

“I’d love nothing more, Poe.” you said to him, the two of you sitting in comfortable silence, just breathing each other in and sitting comfortably.

“I forgot to ask, why does Lando call you Princess?” Poe asked you. You laughed out loud, remembering the situation in which he gave you the nickname.

“Well, my mother was Princess Leia of Alderaan, right? So he started calling me Princess after she took on the role of General. He used to say Princess Alderaan, but shortens it to just Princess now. He got my whole family in on it when I was a kid.” you said to him, listening to his heartbeat and breathing above you.

“I like it. Princess Alderaan.” he hummed in your ear. You sat up straight and smiled, diving your lips down onto his.

The rest of your night you spent it making love, celebrating the end of the war and a new beginning moving forward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry for making you cry but requests are open @ madowhoreian.tumblr.com !!! just say if your specifically asking for princess alderaan stuff <3


End file.
